Oil field drilling operations utilizing a rotary drill string and having a section or sections of drill collar immediately above the drill bit require the application of a drilling stabilizer to the drill collar section or sections in order to minimize the seizure within the drill bore of the drill collar as well as to stabilize the drill string during drilling operations.
It is desired that a drilling stabilizer be quickly connected or disconnected to the drill collar, and that a minimum of manual operations be involved during the connecting or disconnecting of the stabilizer. It is further desirable to employ a drilling stabilizer which can be affixed to the collar section in such a manner that each stabilizer can be affixed at any desired interval from the preceding stabilizer. Those familiar with oil field operations will recognize that the various combinations and spacings of drilling stabilizers are often determinative in obtaining a desired drilling result. It is also advantageous to utilize a drilling stabilizer which is durable throughout a particular drilling operation and which is readily adaptable to any number of dissimilar drill collars utilized in oil field operations around the world.